


Necrobiosis

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [14]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, slowly, she fades, he can tell, even if her vitals monitor tells otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necrobiosis

**N** ecrobiosis

Slowly, slowly,  _she_  fades, he can tell, even if her vitals monitor tells otherwise.

How much harder will it be for  _her_  to reawaken, disoriented and lost, to realise that Lemrina and Saazbaum had ruined what she had hoped for - peace. And how much harder would it be for him to watch  _her_  attempt to adapt back to the current political climate, the current war?

Maybe it's better for  _her_  to be lost forever, maybe it's better that he is never in  _her_  presence again.

He doesn't deserve  _her_ , after all. But no princess should have to fade like this.


End file.
